Xingese Are Weird
by Zanaliay
Summary: Time to meet another Xingese clan representative.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FMA, or FMA B.

There, I said it. Satisfied, copyright people?

* * *

"WHERE'S MY STUFF?" Ed yelled. A number of people turned to look at him and Al.

The brothers were taking a walk through Central. Ed had decided to buy some food from a street-side vendor when he realized his money was gone. Somebody had pickpocketed him.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al hurried through the crowd towards his older brother. "What're you yelling about?"

"My money's gone!"

"All of it?"

"YES! But don't worry, we'll find the thief as soon as the security measure is activated-"

"Is that it?" Al pointed towards the next street, where a plume of green smoke was slowly rising.

"It is."

Ed and Al pushed through a throng of people to get to the smoke. It was coming from an Alley. They ran into it, turned a right and came to...a dead end.

"That's not possible!" Ed cried.'

"Oh yes it is, if you jump out of the way in time..." A voice behind them said. "It also helps if the attack is weak and useless."

"You! Did you steal my money?" Ed cried, turning around.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" It was a girl. She had pale skin, waist-length straight black hair, and black eyes. From her clothing, it was apparent she was Xingese.

Al facepalmed. "Please tell me your not after immortality..."

"As a matter of fact, I am! How did you know?"

"Hey, the topic we're discussing here is my stolen cash!"

"Shut up, midget."

"HEY!" Ed went on a rant about how he was not short and that everyone else was just freakishly tall.

The girl ignored him. She turned back to Al. "So, . How did you know?"

"Er... we sort of met another person like you..."

"Really? What was this person's name? Maybe I have allies... the Changs maybe? Or the Xans..."

"His name was-" Al was cut short, as someone else completed his sentence.

"LING YAO!" It was Ling himself. He had ditched his bodyguards.

"YAO?" The girl's smiling face suddenly turned into a menacing snarl.

"You really shouldn't twist your face so, half-sister!" Ling said brightly.

"It looks like you don't have your guard dogs with you, Yao. Maybe I should take you out right now. It's be one less opponent for myself."

"Really, Shana. What hope do you have for the throne? You know the females only get a chance when all the males are gone! And you're what? 8th in line?"

"6th..." Shana replied. "Too much talking Ling." Two kunais slid out of her sleeves. She dove at Ling.

Ling lazily pulled out his own sword and blocked. This only seemed to infuriate Shana more.

"Shana, you know a gentleman can't hit a girl." Ling said with his annoying happiness.

Ed and Al just stared. They had been completely forgotten. The two Xingese fought furiously. Well, Shana fought. Ling just blocked, with the occasional attack, simply to push her back.

"This is...weird." Al said.

"No kidding..." Ed replied. "Wonder where Lan Fan and old man Fu are?"

Like magic, Lan Fan were suddenly there. Shana realised this. With a last look of contempt at Ling, she pulled a capsule of some sort from her belt. It exploded, causing smoke to spread. When it cleared, she was gone.

Lan Fan said something in Xingese. Something clearly unpleasant. "That was a perfect chance to get rid of her, young master!"

"You know I don't believe in that, Lan Fan!" Ling said with a smile. "And it wouldn't have been so easy." He then directed his attention at the Elrics. "Lunch is on you, right? Excellent!"

"Thanks for all this!" Ling said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still haven't forgotten about Rush Valley." Ed told him grumpily.

"Ahh... sorry about that!"

"You're not sorry at all, you faker!"

"Maybe not." Ling agreed

"Hey Ling," Al asked, "Who was that girl?"

"Oh that? My half-sister, Shana Chen!"

"She's after the same thing as you." Edward said, recalling what Ling had told them.

"She is, is she?" Ling nodded. "The Chens are slightly different from the rest of us. They're mostly ninja-like. Shana is no exception, as you saw."

"You're ALL ninja-like." Ed stated.

"Fine. Ninja-like to US, okay?"

"I find that disturbing..." Ed replied. "But go on."

"Thank you. They're right next to us in terms of authority over Xing. Did I mention the Yaos and Chens have a mutual hatred of one another? Its due to a slight disagreement with the cheifs of the clans some 30 years ago. I'm the exception in that case, though. I have no dislike whatsoever for them. Lan Fan does the disliking for me." And after this long speech, he finished what was left of his meal.

"How many of you crackpots are coming over to Amestris?" Ed asked. He did not fancy the idea of meeting more.

"I'm sure only us two clans are crazy enough to cross the desert. Maybe a couple more?" Ling seemed to be talking to himself at this point. "Well, thanks for the meal!"

Ed didn't bother to even move as Ling left, but Al waved. "What are you thinking about brother?" He asked Ed

"Nothing much. Just that all Xingese are irreversibly insane." He wasn't kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in writing mode. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

Ok, so this is going to be a series of shorts. This part is only going to focus on Shana. The next part will start with the plot (As soon as I work one out).

"I DO NOT want to meet another Xingese person as long as I LIVE!" Ed exclaimed. "They are not normal."

"That's not very nice." Shana said.

Ed and Al frantically turned. "You sure like sneaking up behind people's backs, don't you?" Ed muttered.

"Mm-hmm!" Shana said, with a manner not unlike Ling's.

"You two are alike, even though you hate him!" Al said. It was a bad move. In five seconds flat, he found himself on the ground, with Shana on his front. She seemed to have a battle aura around her.

"Don't you EVER say that again!" She growled.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Al whimpered. Ed was equally frightened. Shana reminded him of his teacher Izumi Curtis. Then again, Winry and Hawkeye reminded him of Izumi sometimes too.

"Good. Now that's settled!" She smiled sweetly and stepped down from him. Shana frowned, as if she's smelt something bad. Al got up shakily.

She shook her head. "I haven't introduced myself." She held out her hand. "I'm Shana Chen, representative of my clan, and 6th princess in line for the throne."

Ed held out his own hand and shook. Shana's smile faltered and she pulled back. "There's something not right about you..." She pointed a finger at Al. "You-armor man. Why don't you have a life-aura?" She then pointed at Ed "And you, pipsqueak-" She ignored his ranting. "Your left arm and right leg. They're literally dead."

"Uh..." The Elrics didn't know how to react to this.

"Sorry. Automail, right? I just freaked for a minute."

"I thought all ninjas were calm and collected!" Al said.

"That's a stereotype. Besides, who said I'm a ninja? I'm just skilled in combat."

"Okay..."

"Did you give Ling any information on immortality?"

"No, not really..." Al replied.

"BE SPECIFIC."

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Much better. That's good for you, too!"

_'I'm sure it is..'_ Ed thought to himself.

Shana put her hands together, as if in prayer. "I must take leave of you now. Good bye." She disappeared. Literally disappeared. One second she was there, the next she wasn't.

"And she says she's not a ninja..." Ed muttered.

"Maybe its normal in Xing?" Al suggested.

"Like I said, total weirdos."


	3. Chapter 3

I am OBSSESED with Xing! I guess its because its based on Asia, where I live. Anyways, this is random, and with no real plot.

"I'm gonna go open the window!" Ed told Al.

"Do you think that's a good idea, brother? Ling is around..."

"This is 5-star hotel! And its got great security!"

"Would you be talking about those overgrown teddy bears marching around?" Shana of course. She was sitting on the ledge under the window.

Ed lept back. "We're on the 4th floor!"

"I've climbed till the 6th floor once." Shana replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to mooch off you like Yao."

"No, you're going to steal off me." Ed said.

"Maybe." Shana agreed. "Don't worry. Not tonight."

Ed cast a suspicious look at her, but Shana did not glance up. He gave it up and pulled his head back into the room. Al seemed to be cowering in the corner.

"What's wrong with you?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"I-is she still outside?" Al's voice quivered.

Shana's head appeared by the window. "Come on, no need to be scared of me. I won't enter your living quarters. Its dishonourable." She went back to sitting on the ledge.

"Hey, Shana! Why are you sitting there anyway?" Ed asked her.

"This is a good vantage point. And I can sleep without having to worry about getting woken up to hit people who think they can steal from me, because as you said, the security is too good for any Amestrian crooks to get past."

Ed shrugged at Al. He went to lie down on the bed. He began to nod off when-

BOOM! The door flew open. "Hey, guys! I'm starving! You haven't ordered? I'll do it for you!" Ling cried, thouroughly spooking Ed.

Outside, Shana's hand was shaking, and her poor kunai was about to break.

"Ling..." Ed growled. "Get out."

"Oh please? You wouldn't abandon a friend in need, now would you?"

"Sure as hell I would!" Ed cried. "No out of my room!"

Of course in the end, Ling got his way. Ed had been standing near the window, and he had a heard something made of iron menacingly crack. He wisely decided to avoid the window for the rest of the night.


End file.
